


厄里斯/Erised

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: “I show not your face but your hearts desire.”水妹/水爷





	厄里斯/Erised

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点卡西水

“提醒我一下，”他拱起腰来，后穴把对方的阴茎吞得更深，“我像你这么大的时候睡过Omega了吗？”

二十二岁的他自己如实以答：“还没有。”

“难怪。”三十二岁的拉莫斯替年轻版的自己拢了拢头发。跟他妈个雏儿似的，他想。他两腿在对方腰上紧紧勾盘，催着长发的男孩儿继续往里操：“我得教你点东西。”

这根老二就是好用，顶着前列腺狠狠碾上几回，年长的Omega顺了他的意，呻吟着射给他看。生殖腔里蓄满的汁水一股脑地浇出来，穴口软烫，含不紧涌溢的液体，交合处泥泞不堪。

“继续，往上挑一点，”他命令着，手掌抚摸光洁的脸颊，“给你尝尝生殖腔。”

两团紧实的臀肉被掰得更开，阴茎在肉壁上找到了那一处柔软的开口，不由分说地抵了进去。内穴被粗鲁地撑满，聚积的情液被龟头堵在内腔里，无可流泻。

“这么热，还湿得不行，”年轻的塞维利亚人倾身压下，把对方的一条腿扣在自己肩头，“我他妈在操活火山么？”

“这就是你自己的屁股，小子。”拉莫斯大笑，“你猜怎么着，我都开始喜欢你了。”

“你嘴里有几句真话？”他用龟头反反复复折腾着内穴的穴口，嫩肉不得不被勾牵着来回吞吐，“这我最清楚了。”

“你长到我这岁数之前，还要撒二百万个谎。但是千万记住，”他被旧时的自己干得下腹抽搐，屁股本能地咬得更紧，“别做傻事。”

“和十年前的你自己干炮，这算傻吗？”

“不干白不干，最好的永远是下一炮。”

他眨了一下右眼，那种拉莫斯独属的笑容一纵即逝，略显倦怠的脸上浮起具有暗示意味的秘密神色。这一瞬间令年轻版的他无法抵御，他抓紧了他，仿佛足够的攥握与咬吻可以构建捷径，他要借此隔跨岁月，成为他最想成为的自己。尚未留下纹刺的手按紧对方的膝窝，将那具身体扳成一个不可违抗的姿势，臀部抬高，阴茎贯入湿红的穴口，撬开生殖腔，捣出靡乱的媾合声响。滑暖的软肉夹得年轻人好生舒服，只恨不能全凿进他身体里去，与他嵌死了才最好。

“我真想——”年轻的拉莫斯咬着牙说，“我想——”

“你什么都会有的，我保证。”身下的人说，“你会把所有荣誉刺在身上，还偏偏要刺一块塞维利亚的地图。”

“是吗？”他狐疑地凝视自己。

“只要你敢想，一切都是你的。”年长的Omega被干得一颤一颤，又射出些稀薄的精水，“也有例外，一两个人罢了。”

密布着刺青的腰塌软下来，落进那双滚烫的掌心，被捞起来又是一阵猛力操弄。年轻人还嫌不够，将他拽起身来，用跪姿安放在自己怀里。体位变成了骑乘，阴茎贯穿生殖腔，顶开了宫口，龟头几乎埋了进去。他们上下摇晃，借着床垫的弹性小幅度地快速抽插。拉莫斯伏在过去的自己怀中，发出满足的叹息，不停地掉泪。

“射在里面。”

“什么？”

“射进——该死的生殖腔里去。”他断断续续地发令，“伊克尔——伊克尔从来不这么干，是吧？”

年轻人半晌没吭声，只是用力挺腰，牙齿去撕咬对方的耳朵。他飞快地抹了把眼睛：“你记得倒是清楚。”

“你没法改变他。”拉莫斯残忍地为自己指出真相，“不过等你当上队长，你就顾不上这个了——白天要干的事就够他妈添堵了。”

他又骑了几下，用宫口绵密地吮着龟头。“别害怕。那都没什么可怕的。”他在他的嘴唇上亲了亲，“现在射吧。”

他们额头抵着额头，怀里是往昔和将来的自己；一个拼了命地想要向未来奔去，另一个因这份灼热的本愿而心惊。他们闭上双眼，看到此景背后冷酷的玩笑。

“别急，”二十二岁的他说，“我很快就来。”

他笑着在他喉咙上留下个齿痕，算是回应他不甚高明的双关句。

 

Fin.


End file.
